


Coming Home

by Born_2_B_Gr8



Series: Life's Difficult but Being with You is Easy [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gay Character, Gay Hal Jordan, Late Nights, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Barry Allen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_2_B_Gr8/pseuds/Born_2_B_Gr8
Summary: Hal just came home from an overly complicated Green Lantern mission and all he wants is to do is to see his family.





	Coming Home

       Hal floated down onto the balcony to his and Barry's loft His last mission on the home planet of the previous Green Lantern of Sector 2814 was difficult, to say the least. With the planet’s inhabitants believing him to have murdered Abin Sur Hal was stonewalled from completing the mission in a timely manner. So that meant that instead of two days to track down a criminal he was forced to do political maneuvers way beyond what his training at the corps boot camp covered. Of course, he clarified that he didn’t kill Abin Sur but that only happened once someone finally told him why he was being treated so poorly. He was exhausted. AII he wanted was to fall into bed and curl up with Barry for about a month. His Green Lantern uniform powered down and Hal opened the sliding door into the loft. (Barry left the sliding door unlocked so that Hal could get into the loft without having to carry a key around with him in space.)

  
       Quietly so as not to disturb his family, Hal made his way through to loft stopping to take off his Dad’s flight jacket and hang it up in the hall closet where he also placed in his boots. Hal paused at the door to Wally’s nursery. Hal stepped into the room to check in on his baby before going to bed. Wally was lying on their back with a small smile on their sleeping face. Hal couldn’t help reaching out to feel the soft peach fuzz that was Wally’s curly bright red hair. How he missed holding Wally and watching them grow as a person. In the two weeks that he had been gone he could have missed their first laugh or smile or rollover. Wally let out a big sigh and Hal quickly moved his hand away before he could wake up his baby. Wally relaxed back into a deep sleep and Hal sighed in relief. He kissed Wally's forehead and then left the room.

  
       Hal made his way down the hall to his and Barry’s room. Quickly he slipped out of his shirt and jeans before changing into a well-worn pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Quickly brushing his teeth and then washing his hands Hal finally made his way over to the bed. Hal slid on the left side of the bed and let Barry imitate an octopus as his boyfriend wrapped himself around him. Never would Hal have thought that he would miss the way that Barry took up the whole bed but after two weeks of not having Barry’s arms wrapped around him and their legs tangled together Hal could only smile. Relaxing further into the arms around him and enjoying the feeling of the heat radiating from his love. Hal found himself lulled into a deep sleep, the first one since he left Earth two weeks ago.


End file.
